godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Fairy Mothra
10 centimeters 18 centimeters |length =15 centimeters 17.8 centimeters 10 centimeters |wingspan =30 centimeters The Official Godzilla Compendium. Profiles of the Monsters; Page 138. 30 centimeters 30 centimeters |weight =0.45kg 1.3kg |forms =None |controlled =The Cosmos Elias |relationships =The Cosmos Mothra |allies =The Mothra Mothra Leo |enemies =Garu Garu Belvera |created =Kensho Yamashita Shogo Tomiyama Hiroshi Kashiwabara |portrayed =Puppets |firstappearance =''Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla'' |lastappearance =''Rebirth of Mothra III'' |suits =ShodaiFairy, ReoFairy, RaishuFairy |roar = }}Fairy Mothra , also known as Fairy , is a tiny divine moth created by Toho that first appeared in the 1994 Godzilla film, Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla. Name Fairy Mothra has two Japanese names 妖精モスラ (Yōsei Mosura) and フェアリーモスラ (Fearī Mosura), both of which translate to Fairy Mothra in English. Appearance Fairy Mothra looks like a miniature Mothra, but the patterns on its body look less like Mothra's or Leo's with each new puppet made for it. Roar Fairy Mothra's call is a bird-like chirp compared to a regular Mothra's shrill, simple call. It's higher in pitch as well. Personality Fairy Mothra is playful and kind to humans, and shows undying loyalty to the Elias, Moll and Lora, whom Fairy is quick to protect. History ''Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla In ''Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla, while in space, Mothra spawns thousands of Fairy Mothras, and one is sent to Earth to deliver a message from the Cosmos. In the park, Miki Saegusa is thinking about the "T-Project", a plan which she wasn't sure of, which was to control Godzilla with her psychic powers. Just then, a nearby tree's leaves started glowing, and so did her earrings, which had the symbol of the Cosmos. From the tree came out a Fairy Mothra. The Fairy Mothra faded to the Cosmos, who told her that SpaceGodzilla was going to try to kill Godzilla, and wanted her to somehow help this monster get defeated. The Cosmos disappeared, leaving Miki, who now thought it was necessary to join the project. Fairy Mothra appeared later when Miki was on Birth Island. The Cosmos warned her that everyone needed to work together to defeat SpaceGodzilla. After SpaceGodzilla was defeated, Fairy Mothra came back again. The Cosmos thanked Miki for saving the world, and Fairy Mothra returned to outer space. ''Rebirth of Mothra Fairy Mothra appeared again in ''Rebirth of Mothra as a transport for the Elias. She was used by them to fight Belvera and Garu Garu. She was injured during the battle, and was taken to the tomb of Desghidorah disguised as a toy. ''Rebirth of Mothra II Fairy Mothra appeared once again in ''Rebirth of Mothra II as a transport for the Elias. ''Rebirth of Mothra III Fairy Mothra appeared for the final time in ''Rebirth of Mothra III. She communicated with Mothra Leo when Moll died. Abilities *Fairy Mothra can fly at mach 1, and the Fairy seen in Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla could also teleport. *In Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla, the Fairy can change its appearance to that of the Cosmos. *Fairy Mothra has antenna that shoot beams, similar to a normal Mothra. *In Rebirth of Mothra III, Fairy can scan things to find life form essences. References Category:Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla: Kaiju Category:Rebirth of Mothra: Kaiju Category:Rebirth of Mothra II: Kaiju Category:Rebirth of Mothra III: Kaiju